Minor Fictional Characters in Darkness
This article lists the various minor fictional characters who appear in the Darkness series. These characters play, at best, a peripheral role in the series. While they were usually given a name, some weren't. Most were simply mentioned or had a very brief, unimportant speaking role that did not impact the plot, and never appeared again. Alpri (Darkness Descending) Alpri was the father of Istvan. When Istvan came home to Kunhegyes, on leave from the Derlavaian War, Istvan was surprised to notice how much of a backwoods accent Alpri had.Darkness Descending, p. 599-601, mmp. Batthayany (DD) Batthayany the brother of Alpri's father. He asked his great-nephew Sergeant Istvan if the stars still remembered Istvan in distant lands, and Istvan told him yes.DD, p. 601, mmp. Csokonai (Darkness Descending) Csokonai was Istvan's cousin, and a sentry at the gates of Kuhhegyes.DD, p. 595-597, mmp. Dustbunny (DD) Dustbunny was Talsu's family's cat. She was good at catching rats.DD, p. 197-199, mmp. Eanfled (DD) Eanfled was a Gromheort woman who paid a mage to help her lose weight. When this did not work, she appealed to Constables Bembo and Oraste to help her get redress. The corrupt Algarvian enforcers threatened to haul both before the military governor, which made Eanfled look nervous - causing Bembo to suspect that she had secret Kaunian blood. In the end, both Eanfled and the mage paid off the constables.DD, p. 520-524, mmp. Elfsig (DD) Elfsig was the father of Felgilde. When Leofsig sought to break his engagement to Felgilde, to protect his Kaunian-loving family from undue attention, his father Hestan assured him they would come up with an excuse to deflect suspicion.DD, p. 591-592, mmp. Giurgiu (DD) Giurgiu was a Sibian woodcutter and foreman. Gizella (DD) Gizella was the wife of Alpri and the mother of Istvan. She prepared supper for the clan during Istvan's leave from the Derlavaian War.DD, p. 600, mmp. Korosi (DD) Korosi was a man of Kunhegyes. Ten years older than Istvan, he was something of a bully. But after Istvan came home on leave from the Derlavaian War, Korosi stepped out of Istvan's way.DD, p. 598-599. Louhikko (DD) Louhikko was a mage employed by the Kuusaman customs office at the Lagoan border. He inspected Fernao's baggage, which the Lagoan found annoying, as this level of security between the two neighbors had not existed before the Derlavaian War.DD, p. 20, mmp. Oslac (DD) Oslac was a Forthwegian road-builder in Gromheort. Like many of his kind, he blamed the Kaunians for the Derlavaian War and Forthweg's fall. He almost came to blows with his teammate Leofsig, but all present were too tired to get into a brawl..DD, p. 500-501, mmp. Peitavas (DD) Peitavas was a Kaunian road-builder in Gromheort. He warned his Forthwegian teammate Leofsig that it might not be best to treat Peitavas like a human being, as that would make Leofsig a target of suspicion for the Algarvian occupiers.DD, p. 594, mmp. Sunbeam (DD) Sunbeam was the camel of Colonel Muhassin of Zuwayza. Muhassin was quite fond of the beast despite its disagreeability, and the disdain of Hajjaj.DD, p. 15, mmp. Vlaicu Vlaicu was a Sibian woodcutter in Giurgiu's team. Hearing that the Algarvians had put a price on the head of his teammate Cornelu, Vlaicu tackled Cornelu. He could have easily killed his quarry, but saw him as more valuable alive. This turned out to be a mistake, as Cornelu fatally crushed Vlaicu's skull in self-defense, and had to flee the forest for the city of Tirgoviste.DD, p. 388-389, mmp. References Category:Darkness Characters Category:Minor Characters